The Legacy Continues
by xxBEAUTiFULLYTRAGiCxx
Summary: After Elphaba's death, a young boy was left on his own. Liir, the son of the witch. But what happens when his daughter, who is conceived in less than normal circumstances, is born green? Will she become the next Wicked Witch of the West? Or something else
1. Prologue

Prologue

"He took her to the doorway and held her up in the warm rain. She cleaned up green."-_Son of a Witch_ 329

!!WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ WICKED/SON OF A WITCH YET, OR ARE NOT DONE… SPOILERS ARE JUST AROUND THE CORNER!!

I suppose I should start with a little bit of background…for those who have decided to let me spoil the books for them hehe. Liir, the son of Elphaba, has come back to his home to find that his wife Candle gone, and a baby, who appears to be dead, left there. However, she turns out to not be dead, but IS green. This is the story of what happened after that.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ya Im sure you've realized (hopefully) that i do not own Wicked, Son Of A Witch, or any of its characters...im considering getting a lawyer though to change that..muahaha**

Chapter 1

So there he was, alone in his farm house somewhere in the Vinkus, with his daughter. Unsure if it was either his sleepy mind playing tricks on him, or a reflection coming off of the grass, her skin had a pearly green color to it.

"Now what am I suppose to do? I can't raise a child!" As much as he wished and wanted and hoped, he knew somewhere in the back of his mind that Candle was not going to come back.

She looked up at him, her eyes were a chocolate brown' Just like mine' he thought, ;just like _hers_.' After looking at that child, knowing that it was no trick of the eye that made her such an abnormal color, there was no questioning in his mind, he was Elphaba's son, whether he liked it or not.

"I guess you need a name now don't you?" It was at that moment that the small girl looked at him, giving him a look that almost appeared to be understanding.

"Fabala, Fabala Melena Thropp, I once heard Nanny call my mother that. I'll name you after her, and only hope that you will grow up to be even half the woman that she was."

Fabala looked up at her father then, giving him an approving smile, hope and determination shinning in her infant eyes.

Liir tried desperately to find food for Fabala and himself, he was glad to see that Candle had kept up a garden right outside the farmhouse. However, he wish that he had learned how to cook, or that Nanny was still around.

"Yes little Fabala, there was a time when things were easier, even if not by much. Back at Kiamo Ko, where I grew up." Liir found himself lost in memories of his childhood and the Palace Kiamo Ko. Thinking about times when, though she didn't act like one, he had a mother. It was then that he realized what he should do.

"That's it my little one!! I will take you to Kiamo Ko, if nothing else, Chistery can help me, providing the old Snow Monkey is still alive." It was then that he realized the error in his plan. " Although I suppose you are still too young for me to take you on the broom." He had laughed softly, more to himself than Fabala. And so he waited it out for a few months until Fabala was big enough to endure the journey, but the time didn't pass with out its share of problems.

Liir quickly learned that Fabala had her own little quirks, even at a few months old, she showed a stubborn streak to rival the Witch herself. Much like Elphaba, she was born with a complete set of sharp little teeth. She would bite anything that moved, and even some things that didn't. However once she latched onto something, she would refuse to let go. Liir learned this lesson the hard way.

It was in the middle of an intense winter storm that he realized exactly how sharp his daughters teeth were. He was holding her, both looking out the window, when he absentmindedly allowed the girl to put his finger in her mouth. Without warning she bit down on his finger, hard.

"Fabala!! Let go of my finger now!" But all she did was look up at him, a curious look on her face, and a glint of humor in her eyes.

"You are a truly wicked child, let go of my finger now!!" He almost dropped her with the effort to disengage the child's death grip on his finger. Finally, once she was satisfied, she opened her mouth and released her father's mangled finger.

"Well that will be the last time I do anything concerning you without thinking." All Fabala did was laugh. But with the bad times came good ones.

Fabala, despite her youth, was extremely observant, especially when it came to the moods of others. Although it was a gift she had been born with, Liir didn't really notice until she was about 3 months old.

Liir was having a particularly bad day, most of it spent using words that would have made even a soldier blush. Fabala was in a basket, making sounds that only babies can, when she abruptly stopped to listen to her father's rant.

"Everything is ruined now" he mumbled through his clenched teeth and between streams of curses he could be heard to mumble, almost sadly, "what if she never returns, I can't do this anymore." Fabala followed him curiously with her quizzical chocolate honey eyes. She made a noise then, one that he had realized meant that she wanted to picked up, so he did so. But as he held tiny Fabala, she grabbed onto his shirt, and looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

"You really are going to be an extraordinary woman one day," was all he could manage to say to her before she fell asleep in his arms.

A year seemed to fly by before Liir's eyes, as he and Fabala continued to live in the farm house. But to his dismay, she was not yet big enough to stay on the broom for long periods of time. He finally made the decision to wait until she was 5 to leave the farmhouse. Part of him was hoping that Candle would come back, and realize that the child she had left was in fact alive and well. But he knew that it was merely wishful thinking, like his hopes of ever finding his half-sister Nor.

Fabala had began learning how to speak not too long after her 1st birthday. It began as small sounds, that with intent listening to could slightly be deciphered as letters. Her first word had come as a surprise to not only Liir, but to herself as well.

"Please Fabala, repeat after me. 'Dad'." Liir had been trying, unsuccessfully, to teach her how to speak, He didn't know much about raising a child, but he did know that they usually started talking by the time they were 1.

She could only look at him with curious eyes, as she slowly shook her head, as if to say that the word was not suitable for her first word.

"Damnit Fabala, you are as stubborn as that damn Wicked Witch was! I..I mean Elphaba," he quickly corrected himself, not liking the term that was so unnecessarily placed upon his mother.

"W...Wicked," Fabala said with a look of sheer astonishment on her face. then she thought about it for a few seconds, almost as if to measure the importance of what had just happened.

"What did you just say?!"

"Wicked...wicked, wicked, wicked!!" she sat there on the grass, almost singing the words, with a proud smirk on her face. She slowly pointed to the sky, as her eyes became glossed over, sweetly repeating her newly found vocabulary word. She sat there, while Liir could nothing more than stare at her in disbelief, staring at the sky, seeing something that Liir could never imagine.

**So here's chapter 1...i hope you like it!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: still working on finding a lawyer..until then I own nothing wicked or son of a witch related..darn.**

Chapter 2

The trip to the Arjiki stronghold went without a hitch, taking Liir and Fabala only two days to reach the castle. She had been quite for most of the trip, only speaking when she was asked a question, and answering in short phrases. Fabala was now five, a little tall for her age but not as lanky as would be accepted for a young girl of her height. She seemed, even at this young age, very comfortable with herself, and quite graceful. Fabala had begun to grow into her large eyes, and her hair, which was already half way down her back, was so black it shined a deep purple in the sun. And of course her skin was still a matte pale emerald.

They approached Kiamo Ko on the broom around noon, slowing down so as not to frighten any of Chistery's strange family. Seeing the palace sent a wave of unexpected emotions through Liir. He had figured that when he had last left it, he would never return. It seemed almost like a homecoming, at least the closest thing to a homecoming that he could have. It took all of his will not to yell to Elphaba that he was home and that she need not to worry anymore. He realized how foolish this would have seemed, since a) she had been dead for at least 25 years, and b) she never would have admitted to worrying about him.

"Chistery!! Chistery are you still here," he called out into the courtyard as they entered the gate. He wasn't really expecting an answer so he was quite surprised to hear a screech from inside the castle. He and Fabal quickly dismounted and went into the palace.

"Liir?! I thought I heard the sound of the wind moving faster than it should. Im assuming you flew here. SO that leaves me to ask, why-" he stopped in mid sentence as a young green girl with a curious look on her shy face peered from behind Liir.

"What in Oz is going on here?! I may be old, and losing my memory, but I know that there has been only one green in Oz, and I heard her die."

"Yes, I do suppose I owe you some explanations don't I. But first I have a question for you." Liir responded putting his hand on his daughters shoulder- almost in a protective gesture- subconsciously causing the five year-old to beam with unsaid appreciation. She was not a very social child because she tended to be shy around others.

"And I might even have an answer." the Snow Monkey replied, with a little more bit in his remark than he intended. "I'm sorry that came out wrong. You know that you will always be welcomed here, this is as much your home as it was hers or mine."

"Thank you. Well, I was just wondering if Nanny was still living? Mind you I mean in the physical sense, she was never quite all there."

"Yes, the old dear just refuses to die. She is nearly 105, so I'm not sure how much longer she will be with us. Now tell me about why you are here, and who your young charge is."

Liir proceeded to tell Chistery about Candle and how she left Fabala in the farm. He told him everything up until they left for Kiamo Ko, even things he later realized hadn't been important. It was just nice to have someone to talk to who wasn't younger than himself. Once Liir was finished, Chistery simply looked at him with an awed expression on his face. Though he stayed where he was, his eyes slowly trailed to Fabala, who was sitting patiently on the ground.

"Hmm. Well that would certainly explain why you are here, and her, well, skin color. Never in my days did I think I would live to see another green person, much less a young girl. You are free to try and find a salvageable room, since no one is here, we have not done much to keep the place up. Monkeys and monkeys don't really have much need for a clean home."

"That's alright, I'm sure we can manage."

And with that, Liir took Fabala around the palace, finally finding a room that still had the walls intake and wasn't covered in scattered droppings. He was, however, careful to skirt around the stair case that lead to the tower room. He wasn't ready to face that part of his past again.

**A/N: i know its kinda short..i needed to put it in though...jus so everyone is on the same page haha**


End file.
